Earth's Frontier
by Shaco
Summary: My name is Gent ( I know, weird name) and, I've been playing Brave Frontier for two years, through thick and thin, I have been in love with the game. However, with the recent update, a new glitch is in the system. When I summoned my unit, she apparently came out of the game. Now, I know Brave Frontier can be glitchy sometimes but I never knew it can be THIS glitchy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First fanfic, I like brave Frontier, this may be cringe worthy, thats all you need to know.**

Chapter 1

Ahh, Brave Frontier, a game that I'm too familiar with and gladly so. It's been two years

since my friend recommended me the game and during those two years of playing it, I had a

blast.

When I first started the game, I was asked to pick one of four heroes: Vargas, Lance, Eze, or

Selena. It took a while for me to choose due to me having an interest for them all. However, in

the end, I chose Lance for reasons I have forgotten. The few minutes after we're dedicated to

finishing the tutorial. After doing so, an npc by the name of "Karl" gave me five gems in order to

summon my first rare summon unit. As instructed, I taped the yellow gate. A flash of bright

yellow bursted from the door as the screen slowly became white. When the white screen faded, I

was met with a person who seemed to be covered with armor and who had pinkish hair. "Will

you join me and fight against the gods? In that case, raise your sword!" is what the knight, who I

made out to be a girl, said.

Once I was on my own after completing the tutorial, I went to complete quests in the

game. At first, they were easy, until later on. After many months of grinding the metal

parade and farming gems, as well as going through connection errors, I have become a

high level player. Though, even to this day, there are quite a few challenges I still could not do.

Eager to complete one of the trials, trial 4 for that matter, I went on facebook, hoping that my

post for help would receive attention. Though, before posting, I noticed that "Brave Frontier"

posted an announcement stating that they are soon going to update the game and it will be down

for a couple of hours. Knowing that I must sign off or risk corrupting my data, I closed the app

and did something else as I waited.

The update came quicker than expected and, quickly I opened my game. Checking the

rare summon gates for any new units, I notice that there is a discounted summon gate, 3 gems per

summon. I grew excited as I looked at my gem count, exactly 3. Eager to get a new unit, I taped

on the offer. Instantly, a gold door appeared and tapping it again revealed a red door. I groaned

as there is no way for me to receive one of the new 7*. However, with a bit of excitement left

inside of me, I clicked on the door. The screen instantly turned white and shone brighter than

normal, much more then normal. Then, with a suddenly light head, I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **An: Oh boy, chapter 1 was pretty cringe worthy, huh? Anyway, I apologize if the unit is somewhat out of character. Also, damn dis is long.**

When I came to, my head felt like is was resting on something soft and it felt elevated. I was

looking up and all I made out was a blue-ish, silver-ish blob. In a matter of seconds, my vision

cleared up and I was presented with a women with a very, very, weird helmet looking down on

me, worried.

"Are you awake? How do you feel?" She asked. Suddenly realising that a stranger was in my

room, I quickly got off her thighs and, with fear, got up, and took a few steps away from her.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, getting up and taking a step closer to me. In response, I took another

step back. "Summoner, what's wrong?" She asked again, this time appearing even more worried.

"Summoner? I'm no summoner." I thought to myself "Besides, who is this lady?" Quickly, I

examined her while I kept my distance. She appears to have short blue hair (a strange hair color

in my opinion), shining armor which I can see my light brown skin reflecting from it, a very

long, tattered, blue cape, and when I look at the lower half of her body, a skirt (weird). Noticing

a massive sword and shield resting on my room wall behind her, I became even more frightened,

thinking up of reasons as to why she has those possessions, one being that she is going to kill me.

"W-Who are you?" I stuttered to ask.

"I am Shera, summoner, the thunder guard."

"Guard? A guard for what?"

"As of now, you, summoner."

"And.. thunder, why is thunder in your nickname?"

"Its because I can control thunder, my summoner." She said confidently

"B-But that's not possible, nobody can do that!" I objected.

"Listen." She ordered.

In a few moments, I heard thunder. I was shocked (no pun intended) since there was no

scheduled thunderstorm mentioned. However, I merely brushed it off as a mere coincidence, as

strange as it is.

"Do you believe me, summoner?"

"Yeah.." I lied.

"Good." She nodded

Still keeping distance, I asked, "Why are you in my room?"

She looked around, quite confused over what she was seeing, then she looked back at me.

"I'm sorry, summoner, I just appeared here."

"Appeared?" "How does one just 'appear'?"

"Well, it was due to your summoning, summoner."

"Summoning?" I asked in disbelief, I never summoned anyone, nor did I know I can summon anything.

"Yes." She replied "You summoned me, and I am now yours." She smiled

Putting the pieces together in this strange turn of events, I reached for my phone that was

on the floor, between us, curiously, Shera looked on. I checked the Brave Frontier game, and, of

course, Shera's profile was on the screen: A level 1, 4-star, thunder unit, a mitigator, to be more

precise. I looked back up at Shera who was quietly waiting for me to speak. The unit on my

phone and the person in front of me does, indeed, look identical. I sat on my bed, I couldn't

believe it, a unit actually came into my world from a game? Shera sat down beside me, worried

due to my behavior. "Please tell me, summoner, what's wrong?" I looked at her still in disbelief .

"A-Are you sure you're real? I'm probably dreaming, right?" I replied. Shera, being a little

annoyed, grabbed my hand, I felt her cold gauntlet touch my skin, and gently put it on her right

cheek. She felt soft. "Now, am I real, summoner?" she asked, sure of my answer. "Yes, you are."

I replied,accepting the fact that she is, indeed, real. She released my hand, and I let it plop on the

bed. I let out a sigh of relief, I knew I wasn't crazy. With the mood beginning to get awkward, I

asked, "Want something to eat?". Shera blinked in confusion then nodded. "Alrighty, I'll be

back."

I went down stairs, wondering what to make. As I made my way to the kitchen, I heard a

snore. I chuckled, knowing who it was from, my mother. My parents, sadly, divorced and to keep

up with the taxes, my mother works 3 jobs. Usually, the jobs work her to the core and by the

time she arrives home she is too tired to even get to her bed and thus she usually sleeps on the

couch. Though, I just realized that it's going to take quite the explanation on what's going on.

I arrived at the kitchen and, not wanting to leave Shera alone in my room for too long, I made

something simple, a turkey and ham sandwich. Before going upstairs, I filled up a cup of orange

juice. When I arrived back in my room, I found her there, sitting my bed, waiting for me, in the

same place I left her. "Here you go." I handed her the sandwich and cup of orange juice. "Thank

you very much, summoner." I looked to the wall and saw her big sword and shield. Noticing me

looking, she asked if I would like to get a closer look. I nodded and went to the items. They

looked real, but to confirm it, I knocked on the blade of the weird looking sword, only to get my

hand shocked afterwards. "Careful, summoner.." she warned " there still maybe some leftover

electricity in it." She continued with her mouth full.

Next was the shield, like the sword, it was weirdly designed. To me, it looked like

somewhat of a half-shield with sharp spikes sticking out the other side. Wondering how heavy it

is, I tried to lift It. The shield was immensely heavy and refused to budge. "Ah, summoner, that

weighs a few tons." "A few tons? Jesus, forget me ever lifting that up." I thought to myself. I sat

beside her on my bed and asked,

" So.. Where did you come from?"

"I came from Grand Gaia, a world where there are many monsters and heroes alike, a place

plagued by fallen gods."

"Ahh, ok.. Do you know where you are right now?"

"Your room, summoner?"

I face palmed.

"No, I mean what planet you are in right now?"

"I really don't know, however I can tell I am not in Grand Gaia or anywhere with magic for that

matter."

"Magic?" I thought to myself. However, before I could ask her, my mother walked in.

"Ohh… Good evening, Gent. I was just about to fix di-" She froze and stared at Shera.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Sorry that this fan fiction did not get an update for a while. Got stuff and welp, that's pretty neat. Probably gunna make this a harem.**

The room was in complete silence as my mother stared at Shera. During the awkward silence,

I began thinking up excuses. "Should I tell her that she's just a friend? Tutor?" I thought. "

Maybe girlfriend?" I rethought that last suggestion. Not only would that be awkward as hell for

Shera, but I doubt that would even work. I finally decided to tell her that Shera was my friend.

Mustering up the courage, I began to speak. "M-Mom, this girl is m-my-" I was suddenly

interrupted by my mother "Is she your girlfriend!?" she asked, hoping what she said was true. I

was taken aback and, quickly, I looked at Shera. She shyly looked away, her cheeks showing

only a slight hue of pink. This situation has become unbelievably weird. "Uh, no, m-" brushing

me aside, my mother walked up to Shera. "How has my son been treating you? Oh I am so happy

that you two are together." Shera, embarrassed, answered "H-He has been treating me fine…"

"That's good! I'm happy to hear that. You know, I honestly never thought he would ever get a

girlfriend. He just spends most of his time in his room, but, after seeing you, I'm glad I was

proven wrong." She continued, "I was just about to make dinner, do you want to stay for it?"

"U-Uh, that's ok, I'm not hungry." "You sure? I was planning on making rice and chicken." my

mother pressed on. Shera looked to me. As a reply, I simply nodded my head, assuring her that it

was ok to accept my mother's offer. "O-Ok." she finally said. "Perfect! Dinner will be ready in

an hour. Bye!" With that, my mother was about to leave the room until I saw her stop and turn

around. "Oh, another thing, why are you wearing that outfit?" I got nervous again. Quickly, I

answered, "She's a cosplayer." "Oh, I see." "Well, that's a real looking outfit you got there. You

must have worked hard, didn't ya?" Shera nodded. "Alrighty, now I'm leaving, toodles!" With

that, she left the room, closing the door behind her. I waited for her to go down the stairs before

continuing my chat with Shera. "Ah, sorry about my mom, Shera, she can get a bit carried away

at times." "Oh, that's quite all right. She's quite… Interesting." "Also, summoner, what's a

cosplayer?" At first, I was confused at the question until I remembered that Shera came from a

world different from mine. "Well, cosplayers are just people that dress up as characters from

video games or tv shows." "I see, so that's why you're mother thought this armor was an outfit."

"Exactly." Shera began to think. Remembering about what Shera said before my mother came

in, I asked her. " So, before, when you said you did not sense any 'magic' here, what did you

mean?" "Ah, I simply meant there is no natural magical energy here." "ok… But how do you

get it?" "Through blue crystals that summoner's call 'Brave Crystals'." "Ah, ok, I see." The

answer was pretty obvious, I guess but, regardless, I was curious if the answer would of been

different. Then, a question hit me. Could what happens in the game effect Shera in real life? I

pondered about this, wondering if fusing units into the game would make her stronger in real life.

If that were the case, then would status effects also affect her? And if it turned out that she could

be, then, what about death? I swallowed hard, would she come back to life? Assuring myself that

she will, indeed, come back alive, I brushed off the thought. Noticing that I was staring at her for

a long while, Shera broke the silence, "Summoner, is everything alright?" I snapped back to my

senses. "Oh, yeah, I am, thanks." "You're welcome." Shera replied, giving me a small smile. At

this time I smelled the food. It smelt nice like always. It shouldn't be longer until dinner is ready.

Deciding to spend some time figuring out if anyone has had the same experience I am having, I

go on my laptop. A curious Shera stands behind me as I sit myself down on a chair and begin

typing in the search browser on my laptop. A few moments of searching forums and nothing of

interest pops up. As I close the browser, it was at this time that Shera asks me a question.

"Excuse me, but, what is that?" "What is what?" I asked back. "This." She lightly grabs and

shakes the top half of the laptop. "Oh, this is a laptop." "A… Laptop?" 'Oh boy.' I thought to

myself. It's going to take a while to get shera used to how life is here, but, I'm willing to put in

the effort. However, before I could explain to her what the laptop was, my mother called us,

telling us dinner was ready. "I'll tell you after dinner." Shera nodded in agreement. As I reached

the door, I opened it and held it, gesturing her to go through first. She was quite surprised by the

sudden action as she seemed to have wanted to do the same for me, however, with a smile, she

thanked me and went through. Closing the door, I followed behind her to the kitchen where we

had our warm meal.


End file.
